


Moonstruck

by LovelessWorld



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, arbitrary crush moments lol, poor yuno is so wrecked, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:34:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22475722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelessWorld/pseuds/LovelessWorld
Summary: Yuno sees Noelle in a new light--literally. Set during the hot springs training arc.
Relationships: Noelle Silva & Yuno, Noelle Silva/Yuno
Comments: 3
Kudos: 98





	Moonstruck

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so.. this is short. I'm working on a sequel piece so look forward to it pals :p anyway, I tried to portray Yuno as I see him, which is pure hearted and pretty innocent but so focused on his goal that he acts detached and ~mature~. 
> 
> Lastly: yunoelle rights babey

_"moon·struck_

_/ˈmo͞onˌstrək/, adjective; unable to think or act normally, especially because of being in love."_

Yuno had never been one to be obvious. As a child, he'd experienced a his fair share of crushes, but he never acted, never did much other than offer a smile every once in a blue moon. He was good at being discreet, never giving away his feelings or his heart, keeping both under lock and key. Not even Sister nor Asta knew about these things, for he never spoke of them; he didn't think them worth pursuing or stewing over, not if he was going to become Magic Emperor. Drama and projected infatuations were not worth his time, whether he was 12 or 16 years old. 

With all those thoughts in mind, Yuno attempted to stop his heart pounding. 

Asta's friend Noelle was a pretty girl, that was for sure. He'd noticed immediately the first time he saw her that she was beautiful, and thought nothing more of it. Mimosa was also beautiful, so were tons of other girls. It made no difference to him. Still he noticed Noelle rather often, able to pick her out of the crowd due to her unusual hair color. And here he found himself, staring dumbly at the girl while she didn't know he was there. 

She was thankfully clad in a towel as he was, her silhouette mesmerizing against the moon as she combed her fingers through her hair, moonlight slipping between the strands. She had an ethereal glow about her in that moment, dropping her hair down her back and shoulders before reaching for her clothes.

Yuno shook his head, looking away so quickly he could've given himself whiplash. Heat spread across his cheeks as he realized what he'd almost seen--and because of the moon, of all things. Quickly he gathered his clothes, moving elsewhere to get changed and never, ever speak of this to anyone. _How embarrassing._

As they descended the volcano Yuno found his eyes wandering to Noelle again from time to time, watching intently as she and Asta bickered needlessly. Eventually he'd tear his gaze away forcefully, hoping nobody had seen. The moon hadn't played any tricks on him--Noelle Silva was enchanting.

(Deep down, he knew he was doomed right then and there).


End file.
